primerafandomcom-20200214-history
Erdan Ilphelkiir
Fact File Wood Elf, Druid of the Land (Forest), Outlander. Childhood Name: Eryn Ilphelkiir 1 Adult Name: Erdan Ilphelkiir Age: 93 years (looks about 17) Alignment: CG / LN Height: 5'9" Weight: 113 lbs Languages: Common, Druidic, Dwarvish, Elvish, Mari's Code, Sylvan Current Home: With the forest/coastal Druids / his farm in Yoikoko Appearance A slim 5'9" Wood Elf, in mud-stained clothes (which have been prestidigitated by Mari, but it's so deeply ingrained, it only gets slightly better). He has pale copper skin, emerald green eyes, and messy, long black hair that covers most of his ears and the base of his neck. There's a sprig of mistletoe (his druidic focus) hidden tucked in his hair behind his ear which is subconsciously kept healthy and fresh by his Druidcraft. His hair also hides a small pink birthmark on his neck in the shape of an acorn. Stray leaves and twigs constantly stick out of his hair, and even when removed, there always tends to be another there. It is likely that they are created by his Druidcraft without him being aware of it. His face and neck appear mud-streaked, much as his clothes, although as no amount of washing will ever remove it, this is probably part of his natural colouring at this point. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with an amber acorn on it - his mother's holy symbol - and a piece of string with the key to the safebox from the Guild on it. These remain hidden under his clothing most of the time. With a slim body type, he is of average height, although probably considered a little short by many Elvish standards. He wears studded leather armor, which is magical, and so likely repels the dirt that would normally be ingrained upon the rest of him, and while he once wore traveller's clothes, he has since discarded these in the Guild, favouring his armor. He also wears four rings on his fingers, going largely against what the Druids normally do. Three of these rings are magical, the other needs to be returned to the Druids in memory of a deceased druid that the party found. Animal Forms In animal forms, very little of his regular appearance remains except the little acorn birthmark can be seen somewhere on his body if inspected close enough, either as a pattern in his fur or beneath that on his skin. His eyes, where the form has an iris, also remain a bright emerald green. Item Descriptions His dagger has finely carved wooden handles made of oak, and is engraved with oak leaf etchings, normally kept in a leather sheath. It was made by the druids and bought from the blacksmith in Yoikoko. This dagger is well-balanced for throwing. His wooden staff is also made from oak, and is decorated with carvings of vines up and down it, with the top carved into the shape of a pinecone. This staff belonged to his father, who used it as his arcane focus, but Erdan simply uses it as a staff. Personality & Interests "Oak trees represent strength and vitality. Meditating under an oak fills your body and mind with resolve and fortitude." Personality Traits Erdan is a very distractable person. He often zones out of conversations and gets lost in his own thoughts and contemplations - which also results in him trailing off mid-sentence sometimes. Often, he is thinking of his time spent in nature, and the lessons he has learned, and this is also the focus of his mental exercise while in a trance. By drawing upon these lessons, he is able to make connections to the now and hopefully find paths through difficult times. He has also become a collector. When in the wild, he collecting things he needed to survive. Now, like many animals he has observed, he collects things that he both wants and needs, particularly useful or magical items. They tend to be squirrelled away in places that he can access them easily, and he rarely sells things, instead preferring to rely on payment and found money to purchase new things. Because he cares for nature so strongly, he is a vegetarian. However, this is not the case for all druids, and because he is open to change, he is willing to accept meat-eating if it is absolutely necessary, and also if the meat has been farmed responsibly and compassionately. His favourite meal, however, is roasted butternut squash with minced mushroom and a side salad. Ideals Erdan believes strongly in the way that nature is supposed to change - ie. following the seasons. To this extent, he believes that people must also be flexible in their beliefs and values to allow the greater good to be achieved. He's also very good at adapting to different situations, and does not often show reactions to events that others would react to. Despite his acceptance of situational change, however, he does not like things that he deems to be unnatural - such as the unusual weather patterns that have been going on lately. He also feels that his gifts are meant to help the world, not only himself. This is in particular in relation to nature, and he often uses his powers to save animals from hunters traps or other wildlife-endangering activities. Bonds His main priority is to protect the earth. Land or sea, makes no difference. He just wants it to be safe in every possible way. This even goes so far as believing that the natural world is more important than the constructs of civilisation. While he will not actively fight the expansion of civilisation, he is very aware of the harm that it could do to the environment. However, he has awful dreams of a coming disaster in the world, which he will do anything to prevent, and this is a bigger priority to him than anything else. This is the main reason he is travelling with the party - to stop the environmental shifts that have been occurring lately. In addition, he has become increasingly curious of late about whether anyone else from his village survived the orc raid. As far as he knows, he is the last, but it is possible that someone else escaped. Flaws Erdan does not easily trust those of other races, or even those from other societies, easily. He finds it difficult to trust new people, and this can make it hard to build new relationships with him. In fact, he finds it far more comfortable to be around animals than people, and this is clear to anyone who witnesses him in the two situations. Because of the large amount of time he spent around nature, he also has a bad habit of growling or hissing at people who he doesn't like, particularly those who are being threatening to him or his friends. He is also a very quiet person. He has a habit of forgetting to speak up because he is so used to being alone, he forgets that he needs to sometimes. This is something that he's working on, but, as he also likes to keep secrets to himself, it will be a hit and miss improvement. When he has a secret, he is good at keeping it. On the other hand, he's really not a good liar, so where possible, he tries to make the "lie" into a new reality. Hobbies & Interests Farming Herbalism Reading Woodcarving Abilities & Magic Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields Simple Melee Weapons: Clubs, Daggers, Javelins, Maces, Quarterstaffs, Sickles, Spears Simple Ranged Weapons: Darts, Shortbows, Slings Martial Melee Weapons: Longswords, Scimitars, Shortswords Martial Ranged Weapons: Longbows Herbalism Kit Abilities Darkvision Fey Ancestry Mask of the Wild Natural Recovery Spellcasting Trance Wanderer Wild Shape Magical Items Boots of Water Walking Mariner's Armor attuned Ring of Acid Resistance attuned Ring of Jumping attuned Ring of Warmth attuned Goblin Wand of Entanglement attuned Hermit's Wand attuned Red Dragon Wand attuned Wand of Web attuned Backstory Early Childhood - Parents (a sorcerer and a cleric) killed in Orcish raid. The Forest - Ran through forests, surviving alone for a while The Druids - Found a friendly druid circle who took him in. - Druids taught him many things. The Dreams - Began to have visions (dreams) of impending disaster elsewhere in the world. - Druids gave him some equipment with which to travel. - Spent 7 years slowly travelling through the forests and wood elf villages in the general direction of Yoikoko, tending to nature as he went. Yoikoko ... Mastolf ... Rivers ... Koja ... Relationships Family Father (deceased) Mother (deceased) The Current Party Hellan Erdan and Hellan haven't had much communication time. Despite the fact that Hellan is many years his elder, he believes that Hellan needs to learn to become more resilient - bringing people back from the dead should not be done willy-nilly, and so Erdan will keep diamonds away from him as much as he can to prevent wasteful use. He is also a little frustrated by Hellan's stubborn nature when it comes to saving people, but when it comes to burning corpses, perhaps he can learn to wait until after he says something, rather than just fire bolting in someone's face. That being said, Hellan is a sweety and Erdan cannot, for whatever reason, stay mad at him. Jissa As a Canid, Erdan is fascinated by Jissa. He has developed a soft spot for the ranger and his... unusual methods. However, Erdan is also very concerned for Jissa's safety, and will attempt to aid him whenever he can. Julian Although Erdan and Julian have a somewhat rocky relationship, they have found common ground over time. Erdan still finds him to be too stuck in his ways, but since he bought the bird to free together, he has developed a little more respect for him. He does, however, wish that Julian would stop being overbearingly protective of everybody so much. Kothar Kothar did not get the best start with Erdan. While he has an advantage over humans because of his lizard form, Erdan quicky lost his trust for him when he dispelled magic intended to cause harm to Avi. However, for now, Erdan is being civil and biding his time for the right moment to take his revenge. [[Maryanne|'Mari']] Erdan has developed a lot of respect for Mari because of her flexibility in various situations, but more importantly, her familiar in animal form. Like Julian, he feels a little protective of her, but also knows very well that she is capable of looking after herself. Ex-Party Members Adnilag Fen Kiro Neraht Reina Other The Druids The Guild References 1. Ilphelkiir translates to "Gem Blossom" Category:The Party Category:Druid